No Idea
by Hazelskyz
Summary: I just wrote this off the top of my head and have no idea where it came from. Reviews? Maybe I'll figure out where to go with this is if I get any, lol.:first story
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You see, I don't think this relationship can be strictly platonic, "he whispered in her ear. "I have this sort of dominance problem when it comes to the women I date. Nothing personal." She gulped loudly. "Oh relax," he breathed, "You might actually learn to like it after awhile." She couldn't believe how she had ended up in this situation... He tricked her. This whole time, everything was just a game. The friendship she had always cherished diminished as soon as she found out his plans to kidnap her, and when she tried to get help, it was too late. She didn't understand it; what had she missed? Her career was to have been part of the FBI's elite profiler team, able to pick out the sickest of the sick in the world. And yet here she found herself, tied up in a hotel room pleading for her life. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. He snorted. "Why am I doing this to YOU? Because I love you." He smiled at her slyly. She rolled her eyes; he had been saying that for the last hour and knew he didn't mean it. Then again, maybe he did. "You love me? Then why are you hurting me?" His face turned to an expression of shock. "Hurting you? I think not. I'm protecting you. They think that they can take you away from me, but they can't. I am here to keep you safe. To love you. To make you mine, "he rasped, close to her ear and she turned away in disgust. "I don't want to be yours!" She shouted, and she suddenly felt a huge slap across the face and the feeling of a gag being shoved into her mouth. "Listen to me, "he whispered in a quiet rage, "I'm not hurting you...yet. Another outburst like that and I'll have to teach you a lesson about keeping your mouth shut. Got it?"


	2. Just a Dream

"Just a Dream"

She woke up in a sweat. Her eyes searched the room for her captor but he was nowhere to be found. It soon dawned on her that she had dreamed the whole thing. "Not again, " she sighed. This was the third time in a row she had had this nightmare of him kidnapping her, and she had no idea why she was having it. She sighed again and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, wincing in pain as a bolt of tightness shot through her lower back. She rubbed it gingerly and tried to think about the dream. There was really no reason why she should be having it. Nothing in it made sense, nothing in real life pointed to the reasons behind the actions of the man in the dream. She knew him only by business since he worked in the same place she did. She never talked to him unless to go over details of a situation and to casually say hi. She admitted to herself he was attractive, but she had a boyfriend. The crush quickly left her mind and she turned to focus on her job. Yawning, she looked at the clock. It read 8:00 pm. She had fallen asleep early because of her injuries and her headache; she'd do anything just to take the focus off the pain. She thanked God she hadn't been scheduled to work tonight. Suddenly the phone in her hotel rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Well, look who's awake," joked the man on the other line.

"Yeah yeah, shut it. What do you want?"

"Someone's grumpy, "the man continued. "Look, some of us were going out tonight and we wanted to know if you wanted to tag along. You know, if you feel like it."

She smiled. It actually sounded pretty damn good right now. She sure as hell didn't find any use in staying in the room with her nightmares.

"Sure, Matt. I'd love to come."

"Great! We're leaving about 9, so get your ass up!"

"Shut up, "she laughed. "Hey Matt, "she asked before he hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Um, who else is coming?" A face flashed in front of her eyes.

"You know, the usual, some of the girls and guys, Trish, Amy, Adam, Jay, Chris, Jeff..." Her heart skipped a beat. Jeff was coming. The man from her dreams.

"Okay, uh, sounds great. I'll be ready by 9, k?" And with this she hung up the phone. Her insides cringed with tension. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Is Everything Okay?

"So how was the show tonight?" she asked, sitting down at the bar with the rest of them. Matt and Amy were there with her, the rest of them had gone off across the room to play pool or shoot darts.

"You mean you didn't even watch the show? Shows how much you support us, " Amy scoffed jokingly. I smiled.

"Sorry, I couldn't stay awake. I guess I haven't been sleeping very well lately," she sighed. At that moment the bartender showed up with a shot of Tequila Rose and handed it to her.

"From the gentleman over in the corner of the bar, " he said, pointing to show her who it was. She was suprised to see Jeff staring back at her. He smiled and quickly went back to his game of darts against Jay and Chris.

"Looks like my brother is becoming quite fond of you," Matt smirked. She smiled weakly and took the shot. Boy, did she need it. She sat there and thought about what had just occurred. It had been 6 months since she had joined the roster and Matt Hardy and Amy had been there to take her under their wing. Matt and Jeff had recently rejoined the company but stood in more of an authoritative position in the locker room now, helping out the new guys and so on. It had been a honor to work with Matt and Amy, but Jeff didn't talk to her much, neither had he helped in any of her training. She didn't understand why all of a sudden he was showing an interest in her. She scoffed and shook her head; it was just a shot! She had just had weird dreams and now he had bought her a drink and she thought he was coming on to her. She chuckled softly at herself.

"Something funny there, short stack?" Matt asked. She snapped out of her trip down memory lane to shoot a glare at Matt for the nickname.

"Nothing funnier than your face, old man Hardy," she shot back.

Well then, you wouldn't want to settle this over a game of pool, would you? I mean, if you know you're going to lose...".

"You're on."

* * *

It had been a great night. She had whooped Matt at about a dozen games of pool and he still insisted it was just "luck". She made him buy everyone a round of drinks and everyone teased Matt for the rest of the night. She knew she was going to pay for this in her practice matches with him, but she didn't care right now. Occasionally she would look over to where Jeff was sitting and see him staring at her, but she forced herself to think nothing of it. She was a little too buzzed to be thinking straight anyway.

"Damn, who's driving me back to the hotel?" She slurred to Matt.

"Well, Chris is taking me and Amy, he came with us in the same car. You came here by yourself in your car, right? Hang on," he said and left her sitting there at the bar. She put her head down and closed her eyes.

_"I'm not hurting you...yet," _she heard before she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she jumped.

"Calm down, it's just me." She looked back to see Matt giving her a weird look. Jeff was standing next to him. "Jeff hasn't been drinking at all, he said he'll take you back, is that cool?" She gulped and tried to look grateful.

"That's fine, thanks, Jeff," she nodded towards him and he gave her a quick smile. She attempted to get herself off the stool without falling but she found it difficult. As she went down she felt a strong arm hold her up.

"Hey, easy there, Queasy-Modo," she heard Jeff say and had to laugh. He pulled her along and took her out to the car. He helped her get in and they took off back towards the hotel. She put her window down and felt a little more level-headed as the cool night air hit her face.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"For what?"

"For taking me back, and for the shot earlier." She was trying to make small talk to envelop the awkwardness of being in the car with him. "How did you know I like Tequila Rose?"

"Matt told me," he said, matter-of-factly. The talking ceased with this and she closed her eyes. Why was Matt telling Jeff what her favorite drink was? Had he asked about it? She shook her head slightly. Maybe it had just come up in conversation somehow. Though this explaination didn't ease her fears at all, she settled for it now. Soon enough she found herself in a deep sleep.

_"Because I love you..."_

"Jen?" She jumped about a mile up when she felt Jeff shake her. She gasped and looked around. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. We're here." She turned to look at the hotel. She sighed. Just back at the hotel, that's all. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, just a little jumpy." She cursed herself inwardly for her nervousness. She got out of the car and headed unsteadlily for her room. Jeff came up beside her and took hold of her arm.

"Here, lemme help you." She looked up at him and he smiled warmly at her. All of a sudden she felt like an idiot. How could she think he was trying to hurt her or something? Here he was, doing something he didn't have to and she was secretly accusing him in her head. Unbelievable. As they approached her room she turned to face him.

"Thanks a lot Jeff, for everything. I mean it," she smiled.

"No problem. Matt was just going on the other day about how great you were doing and I ended up watching some of your matches. He's right, you have a ton of talent. You kinda remind me of a female version of myself when I was 19," he chuckled.

"Stop. No one can even compare to the kind of legacy you and Matt have left in this business. I'm sorry I was so jumpy earlier, I just had this feeling that you were--well, ..."

"Going to hurt you or something?" he laughed. She blushed. "Well, I'm not hurting you...yet."


End file.
